the_game_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Jimmy (4331)
Jimmy, (Also known as 4331 in The Facility) is a Subject of the The Facility. In his past, before Fadious' Search had begun, he was a criminal. Diablo and Ace were the only other known members of this criminal heisting group. Ace was the only one able to escape while she assumed Jimmy and Diablo had been captured by the police. Appearance Past Life (Criminal) Jimmy wears a black open suit with a white undershirt along with a black loose tie. He wears long dress pants with black sneakers. He has dark brown eyes which are the same colour as his hair. The Facility (Subject) Jimmy is wearing the simple Facility Subject Jumpsuit when he exits the Cryopod's chamber. Present (Temple Member) Jimmy wears an outfit similar to his Past Life. Powers and Abilities Prowess with Firearms Jimmy is one of the few Temple Members who does not possess a "Power" related to Mana or other means. He does however, have a certain prowess with firearms. This being one of his only known abilities. Despite not having any Mana, he does seem to have a tougher overall structure and body. Allowing him to take multiple deadly hits before finally collapsing. This would usually be a sign of a Mana user, but there is no trace of Mana inside of Jimmy according to Tonbo and many others. Personality Jimmy is a wild mainly carefree fella who simply wants to have a good time. Whether it be playing MK with his mates or shooting up some bad guys, as long as he's with his friends, he's happy. The only time he ever gets serious, if it's a situation where one of his allies lives are in danger. Ideals Jimmy's main goal is to simply have a fun life surrounded by his friends. He'll do whatever it takes to protect his friends, expecting the same from his allies. He has no clear objectives, but to simply have fun. Story 1 History Part 1 Jimmy was the first ever character and voice introduced into The gAME. He originally had no name, only being called "4331" until Agent 5th had named him Jimmy. This was the first ever contact between the "gAME" Reality and Earth's Reality, done by a Player (Agent 5th) and a Subject (Jimmy). Part 2 During Part 2, Jimmy and the Original Gang go missing. Due to the Player's Radio Hearts gaining a physical form in this Reality (gAME Reality). Later on in the Part, Sebastian assists 5th in bringing the Original Gang back. Part 3 Part 3 doesn't centre around the First Contact Members (Being Jimmy and Cammy) but more around the new task The Organization has given to the Players (5th at the time). Jimmy does appear in Part 3, but not as often as the newer cast. Part 4 Part 4 does have Jimmy present, but not as a main focus. The focus was more around The Guardian Era and what it brought to the Universe, Guardians. Part 5 Jimmy does show himself in Part 5, as well as all of the Original Gang during the final fight with Him. Story 2 History Soon to be added. Trivia * Jimmy's Subject number, 4331, is actually the radio frequency that was first used for Players to play the gAME. * 4331 is the Realm number for The Organization's HQ. * Jimmy could technically be seen as one of the weakest characters as his talent is only his ability to use firearms, but this does prove to have other uses beyond just firearms. * Jimmy's prowess in firearms also allows him to have an eagle eye for things. Being highly perceptive. * Jimmy gave 5th the '3 years' mask, being a different version of 5th's default face plate. * Jimmy is the only character to be seemingly always high and wild, yet has never touched Rune Dust. * When asked what his Life Quote was, he responded with "JJJJIMMMMMEEEEEHHHH!" * Jimmy is actually a clone of one of the older Guard prototypes. Although this prototype wasn't used as it was highly aggressive, despite it's ability to use firearms with perfect aim. Fadious didn't want to let this go to waste, so he converted Jimmy into a Subject. Category:Characters Category:Story 1